How long before we fall in love?
by Eurephema-Winterwood
Summary: Lucy and Gray. Mortal enemies. Never wanting to spend five minutes in each others company. But a quarrel between lovers, a feud over titles and Mirajane, force them to spend 365 days in together. Of course, they have to legally get married first. Then, buy a house, typical 'lovers' stuff. Pretending to be in love. But how long before it happens for real?
1. How it started

"Geez Erza, calm down. He was only tryi-"

"SHUT UP! WHY ARE YOU ON HIS SIDE?"

My esteemed roommate Erza was royally ticked at her boyfriend Jellal. He had made a supposedly insensitive comment about her love for strawberry cake, which obviously greatly offended her. As a result, she went psycho demon on him. Levy (my other roommate) and I were trying to tame the beast, but clearly to no avail. All of this happened whilst the boyfriend in question was hiding away, safe from harm, in my bedroom. I amaze even myself with my saintly hospitality. Thanks to me, she was insulting a pillar instead of him, and punching the crap out of a sofa instead of him.

"Hey,Levy-chan. Call an escort for the stow away, if you know what I mean", I whispered in her ear. She nodded, and tiptoed to her bedroom. A few moments later, she came creeping back.

"Who did you call?" I asked curiously.

"Why, Gray-kun, of course"

.

.

.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"Hey, do you hate Gray so much"

"Simple. He's a perverted, reckless popsicle and a foolish playboy. Who would like that snow cone?"

"I see... But didn't you used to li-"

"Urusai! I never thought such vulgar thoughts. I will say now what will remain true forever- I. Hate. Gray. Fullbuster. Okay?"

"Whatever, denial much?"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, YOU BAKA!"

"LEVY! UURGH, YOU KNOW I HATE HIM! DO YOU HAVE A SCREW LOOSE!?" Now,suddenly, everyone's attention shifted to me.

"Who?" Jellal enquired, peeking his head round the corner, as if asking God to grant his death wish. Not only was this foolish, but also detrimental to his physical (and mental) health.

"SERIOUSLY, WHO DO YOU THINK? THE SAME PERSON THAT I'M ALWAYS VEXED AND COMPLAINING ABOUT! BESIDES, YOU SHOULD BE HIDING. THE DEMON WILL KILL YOU!" After my rant was over, I saw that Erza was staring straight at Jellal. I gulped as she took a step towards him. One. Two. Three. Jellal inched back at every one of these suspenseful strides. Then, disaster struck him like a wall- a placed one hand by his head. Levy and I braced ourselves. She leant forwards. And kissed him. He was shocked at first, but then started to kiss back. I was shocked, but relieved.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it then", Levy said, trying to attempt a futile escape. I grabbed her blue tufts, and stunted her motion towards freedom.

"Oh nonononono. You called my nemesis on PURPOSE, for now no reason. You will be lucky to walk away with your life." I said, annoyance cleary evident in my tone. My revenge plan, however, was interrupted by a fatally present noise- the doorbell. I death-glared at Levy, a dark aura seeping out of my body like a waterfall. Levy was shaking in her bandana. Even the Jerza team looked up at me, intervening their make-up session. Cleary,I was beyond pissed. I had been thrown over the edge like a lemming, and was floating in a sea of hatred.

"Don't move. He'll leave."

"Oh, Gray. Fancy seeing you here" Oh crap. I forgot about her. The one other Inhabitant of this apartment- Mirajane.


	2. ALL YOUR FAULT MIRA!

Gray's POV

* * *

"Oh,Gray. Fancy seeing you around. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit today?", Mirajane enquired, her demonic nature being shrouded by the change of personality she adapted around a decade ago, kinda like Saylor Cryft. What was it again, a bad dream dressed like a day-mare? Wait,why was I here again? Oh yeah.

"Levy called me. Summin' about Erza and Jellal",I replied casally. Not that I wasn't listening to the bluenettes telepathic plead,I just kinda spaced,ya know?

"Really? Well, I'd better let you in then".She smiled at me, and inserted her key into the lock. I strode in, and came face to face with Little Miss Lucy H.

"Fancy seeing you here", I smirked.

"I live here too, Ice Princess" she scoffed in retort.

"Geez, chill out, breasticles" I said calmly. She winced slightly, clearly offended by my genius insult to her oppais. Score one for Ice Princess.

"What did you say, pervy popsicle?" She snapped back like a hat.

"I just defeated you, cosplaying slu-"

"Don't do it Gray. She will honestly murder you. Trust me and my first-hand experience with these situations" Jellal gave a friendly warning advisory comment. What a loyal... friend? I mean, we used to be enemies. He tried to kill my ass more than once, directly or not. And until the core council members were killed by tartaros,he was a felon. But then, ya know, he wasn't...

"Okay okay, i'm outta here" Levy put her hands up. She reached out to grab her teleportation lacrima. As soon as her hand touched it, the room was engulfed with a golden glow. Not wanting to be left behind, Lucy grabbed on. With unfinished business,so did I. Jellal and Erza, in the blinding light, grabbed on by pure accident, whilst Mira grabbed on at the realisation that the Jerza team were departing. No sooner had these actions been carried out, and we were all standing in the smack bang centre of the guild hall. Now any feuding violence we executed would be broadcasted live to the whole guild. But I didn't care.

"Ice make gizer!" I shouted, causing Lucy and Mira to blast thirty feet into the air, one landing on get ass on the cold, hard ground, the other on Laxus' lap, arms round neck, camera in hand.

"Damn you Fullbuster, you're going down", Lucy snarled angrily, whilst jumping to her feet.

"Bring it, rich bitch", I smirked.

"You asked for it, pervert snow cone".She meant business now. And everyone knows that when Lucy means business, she can be as scary as Erza.

"Open! Gate of the lion, Loke!" A blinding flash of light shone, and Loke apparated from the celestial world.

"Regulus dress!" Lucy shouted, changing into a red, sexy (wait, what?) dress.

"Well hello, Lucy-sama, how May I be of assistance today?" Loke enquired, sweeping her off her feet. She uncomfortably squirmed out of his arms, and regained her composure.

"You'll get it, icy stripper" she remarked. She charged with like in foot.

"Regulus kick!" Lucy shouted, her foot coming into contact with my earlier materialized ice shield.

"Regulus blazing impact!" A large explosion occurred, knocking over several tables and Elfman, shouting "How unmanly!" Here's how their fight planned out.(Lucy- italics, Gray- normal others- normal, spirits- bold)

"Ice make cannon!"

 _"Regulus Lucy punch!"_

"Ice make shield!"

 _"Open, gate of the golden bull, Taurus!"_

 **"Ooh, Miss Lucy, nice body!"**

 _"Shut up taurus, and go get 'em!"_

 **"MOOOOOO!"**

"Ice make lance!"

 _"Umm, Aries!"_

 **"(Baaa!) A-Ano... I-I'll t-try my best, Lucy-sama! Wool wall!"**

"Damn you sheepy, and your bunny girl owner"

 _"I wore a bunny suit one time people!"_

"Ice make cage!"

 _"Cancer!"_

 **"-Ebi!"**

"Darn crab!"

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

 _"Oh, I see Natsu is awake... Cancer, what are you doing?"_

 **"Mistress Erza-ebi!"**

 _"Get your head in the game!"_

"Ice make... ichiya!"

 _"Ichiya!"_

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN!"

"Take that, spirit suffocater!"

 _"Gemini!"_

 **"Piri piri!"**

"Why Gemini... wait... She couldn't be..."

 _"Oh yes I am! Gemi, Mimi, turn into me!"_

"Lu-chan would go that far to beat Gray..."

 _" Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

 _All the stars, far and wide..._

 _Show me thy appearance..._

 _With such shine._

 _Oh Tetrabiblos..._

 _I am the ruler of the stars..._

 _Aspect become complete..._

 _Open thy malevolent gate._

 _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._

 _Shine!_

 _Urano Metria!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

*10 minutes later*

 _"Finally awake, eh fullbuster?"_

"Damn you, so extreme. Do I mean that much to you?

 _"Wh-what? I-I don't care about you at all, I only care about proving my supreme superiority!"_

"Tsk."

* * *

All of this fighting was fairly detrimental to the health and safety of the guild , let alone the hall. Especially Lucy's unnecessary rendition of one of the most powerful light magical incantations there is. So, within around half an hour, the whole place was ,Erza,who went out to buy some strawberry cake out of boredom around 1/4 of the way through the fight, arrived back. Upon seeing the destruction, she single handedly dropped her cake. Her hair floated in a deep purple aura of anger, and her clenched fists were shaking." Jellal was trying to calm her down. He failed.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! NOT ONLY DID YOU WRECK THE HALL, BUT YOU... YOU MADE ME DROP MY CAKE! WHICH ONES OF YOU RUFFIANS ARE RESPONSIBLE?!"

All hands hastily pointed towards Lucy and I.

"You two... WILL PAY! MIRAJANE! Punishment time!"

"Hai, master Erza! Oh how I love punishment time..." Simultaneous gulps resonated throughout the hall. Knowing little miss demon matchmaker, she's probably gonna try and incorporate Graylu into my life. And if Erza complies, we have no choice. There's no going against the master's will. This will so not be good for me...


	3. Punishment time!

Mirajane's POV

"Mirajane," Erza began, "We must think of a suitable punishment for those two idiots."

"Hai! Makasete watashi ni!" I enthusiastically exclaimed. Man, will this be fun. They're right to be afraid. I will put them through hell...

Hmm, what to do? I already had a few lined up:

·Eggs

·Milk

·Bread

·Love potion

·Aphrodisiacs

Whoops! That was my groceries list. This is my punishment list:

·Lock in room with Justin Beiber

·Ship off to an isolated island

·Force to wear each others clothes?

·Babysit Seara (2 of the guild members' children, whose do you think it should be?) Together for a week

But none of those are even close to diabolical and... Mirajane enough! Come on demon brain, think...

"Marriage." I said, more to myself than the imposing figure of Erza.

"Huh?"

"I said marriage." She gave me a questioning gaze. "Think about it. They loathe each other. This is like..." I trailed off, thinking of an Erza relatable comparison. "No strawberry cake for a year!"

"EVIL! IT'S EVIL! It's...brilliant! Mirajane Dreyar-Strauss (A/N Don't judge me! Yet...), you're a genius!"

I smirked, basking in the shower of praise.

"I know, right? In any case, we still have the matter of clarific-"

"Don't worry Mira, I am the master. They cannot defy my orders. Besides, I already had some marriage registration papers on hand," She said, materialising five marriage registration papers, and fanning them out, making each one visible.

"Wow... You are one scary mage," I said, sweat-dropping.

"The perfect quality for a guild master. And besides, no one would listen to me otherwise," She explained.

"Good point. But, in any case, we need to check with Mest. He is the guild's advisor."

"NAA! I'm the master, remember! They have to do it!"

"Well, I guess... YAY! MARRIAGE! LUCY AND GRAY WILL GET MARRIED!"

"For how long?" Erza enquired

" How about... 365 days. They have to do everything a normal couple does. Including... that. If 365 days pass, and they choose to break it off, they can go ahead. But, they could have things to take care of, so they may have to... STAY! EEK, MY OTP! This is so exiting!"

* * *

Levy's POV

Oh, poor, poor Lucy! Having her fate decided by... them. Oh, I'm shivering at the very thought. I'm even going to the infirmary, just in case the punishment is

Really bad. I fear for Lucy's health...

"YAY! MARRIAGE!" Mirajane's voice resonated through my ears. Who's getting married? "LUCY AND GRAY WILL GET MARRIED!"

WHAT! I knew their punishment would be bad, but I never imagined...

"Uh oh..."

* * *

Lucy's POV

I. Hate. Him.

He just had to start that stupid fight! Although it was kinda mine and Erza's fault... but MOSTLY his. Now he's gonna make Erza kill me. God... I wonder what punishment she and Mira will come up , I don't even wanna think about it. Levy even told me to come to the infirmary, you know, in case it's really bad...

"Uh oh..." I spun around, coming face to face with a wild Levy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing... but I think I may have over heard your punishment..."

"Ok, on a scale of messy room to tartaros, how bad is it?"

"Umm, how bad is ' forced marriage?"

My face went blank. I think my blood stopped flowing. It felt like a bad case of MDD (Magic defiency disease)

"M-M-Marr-riag-ge? Did you just say... that?"

"Unfortunately, yes"

My brain registered this for a few seconds... then, I blew. Big time

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS CRUEL FATE!?"

Why was it punishment time?


End file.
